1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering device for many-axled goose-neck trailers which are coupled behind a tracking vehicle, behind another trailer or behind a dolly, the goose-neck of the trailer being coupled with a vehicle in front of it via a pivotable and tiltable disc which, when driving in curves, by means of a transmission, forcibly steers the rear wheel set in a direction opposite to the steering wheels of the tracking vehicle, so that the trailer more closely follows the track of the tracking vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a many-axled trailer is coupled behind a tracking vehicle or behind another trailer, according to the Road Authorities, such trains of vehicles, for safety reason, are only allowed to travel at limited speed, and the aim of the invention is to enable such vehicle trains to drive at the maximum speed permitted for the road in question.